Resurgam
by To Be The One
Summary: When does something truly die? When it is slandered and mauled beyond recognition? No. When it is filled full of holes that no one will be able to fill? No. It is when it is forgotten that something truly dies. The world is about to discover, that the ancient art will rise again.


Way of the Sorcerer Book 1: The Sorcerer's Stone

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not, I repeat, I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. No matter how much I want to._

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**Raging Voice**

**A/N:**_ Hi guys. I am coming out with this new story because all the NarutoXHarryPotter fan fictions I see are about Naruto being an ANBU guard to Harry or Harry being in Konoha. I have nothing personal against it, but those types of stories aren't my cup of tea. I would rather see Naruto being a student at Hogwarts. This is my take on it. Enjoy._

Chapter 1: The Girl meets the Heir

"Hagrid!" a young girl of eleven years old called out to a giant of a man who stood at around 11 feet tall. She was rather short for age standing at only 4'9" and wearing clothes way too big for petite body. Her jet-black hair made a brilliant contrast to her milky-white skin along with her emerald-green eyes.

"Hm? Oh, what is it Holly?" the man, who could hardly be a man since he stood at 11 feet even, replied.

"Where are we going? Aren't we going to Hogwarts yet?"

Holly Potter was not what you called…normal. Sure she looked normal, but there was always something about her that made her wonder if she was different than others. Of course being called 'freak' by your only living relatives doesn't help either.

What really confirmed it was the day she was picked up by this man who called himself 'Hagrid, Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts.' He then told her that she was a witch.

At first she was pretty offended by this comment. She was by no means pretty but she wasn't a hag with giant warts. Then he went on to explain that her mum and dad were magical folks themselves. This was cemented by the fact that her Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia admitted to her being a witch.

Long story short: she was now a famous witch who did something incredible and was to go to the best wizarding school in the world. And predictably, her Uncle Vernon tried to prevent her from leaving y insulting the headmaster but Hagrid got revenge by giving Dudley, her awful cousin, a pig tail. Holly then packed her things and now she was riding on a flying motorcycle across a giant forest with a giant man.

…

Ok…that does in fact sound absurd, but what the heck.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity to the poor girl, they finally landed in a clearing in the center of the thick forest where she saw a little stone cabin that seemed to shout out: the seven dwarves.

As she gazed around, she could not help but feel amazed at the bountiful life that flourished on these grounds. Many flowers and fauna of all kinds littered the clearing as Holly took in the fresh scent of the area. Rabbits and foxes bounded playfully around her legs making her giggle in wonder and euphoria. The nightly songs of the owls and crickets synced together to create the perfect background melody for the scenery.

But while all the animal and plant life astounded her, the scenery still didn't take away the curiosity that transpired in her question.

"Hagrid, why are we here?" she asked with a pensive voice.

Hagrid made a move to answer, but before he could answer, a duo of loud snarls resonated from behind them. Swiftly turning around, the two of them came face-to-face with the most terrifying creatures Holly had ever seen: dragons!

One was a deep red color with a pinkish underbelly as well as piercing green eyes and had the classic Western dragon body. It had a draconic head which had a wide and somewhat short snout that was filled with glistening white teeth with crown-like spikes resting on top of its head with a green jewel imbedded in its forehead that emitted a viridian aura. It was also very large, twice the height of Hagrid who stood at eleven feet. Plate-like scales and smaller yellow spikes that jutted out made up its muscular body and massive blade-like wings that were each the size of its torso made a very frightening visage **(Think Ddraig from Highschool DxD)**.

The second was on the opposite side of the spectrum. This was a Western-shaped dragon as well, but there were a few key differences. While the first was very muscular, this one was very stream-lined with its more aerodynamic body and pure white fur. It had a long face with glowing blue eyes and seemed to emit a blue aura from its feathery wings. Like the other, this dragon was just as large with its size and wingspan, but was more fluid with its movements. It was probably due to its toned, but not overly large, legs and was very pretty Holly decided **(Think of Albion from Highschool DxD)**. But that still didn't help the fact that she was going to die. '_I didn't even get my first kiss!' _she thought in fear.

Now was the perfect time for Hagrid to perform amazing magic to try and save them…however:

"A Welsh Red Emperor and an English White Emperor. Holly, be amazed, these two dragons are the rarest of the rare!" Hagrid announced with a passionate gleam in his eye. Holly just looked at him like he was crazy.

The two dragons then started to advance on them. This was what made even Hagrid worried. Slowly the two humans started backing out towards the location of the motorcycle, but the dragons matched their every step and were soon upon them.

Holly gulped as she felt the scalding breath of the two dragons brush against her face. It smelled like fresh flowers funnily enough. Soon, she and Hagrid were backed up against a giant wall of leaves and thorns which pricked at her skin. Soon, the dragons opened their mouths.

Holly closed her eyes as both let loose a threatening roar of fury that was directed at both of them. Just as Holly was saying her goodbyes, a young boy's voice called out from the stone house.

"Albion, Ddraig, what are you doing? That is not how we treat guests."

Opening her eyes, Holly noticed that the dragons were no longer in front of her, but rather in front of a blonde young boy who was scratching behind their heads like they were common house pets. Lifting his head towards them, he revealed both his boyish good looks and his azure-blue eyes, not for second removing his hands from rubbing the dragons. He called out to the girl and awe-filled man with a jovial tone of voice.

"Sorry about that. Albion probably woke Ddraig up to investigate. Anyway, who are you guys?"

Holly could only watch in mute wonder as the two fierce creatures of legend lay on their backs, apparently loving the pampering the boy who was apparently was their master gave them.

'_He's_ _very_ _handsome'_ she thought with a blush, suddenly remembering her last thoughts when she thought the dragons were going to kill her and Hagrid.

Suddenly remembering his mission, Hagrid cleared his throat and stood up a little straight to appear more professional, but this look was ruined by the glee in his eyes as they drifted to the dragons every so often.

"Sorry 'bout that, but would yeh happen to be Naruto Uzumaki?"

Suddenly, everything changed. The boy no longer had a friendly disposition in his eyes and the dragons were now back to being fully alert and hovered protectively behind their master. The boy also drew, what looked to be, silvery English long sword with a simple yet beautiful curved, golden hand guard with a blue leather handle and a blue and gold shield design at the beginning of the blade.

"Who's asking?" the now identified Naruto Uzumaki asked with a very cold tone. Holly unconsciously shivered at his forcefulness.

Hagrid hurriedly brought up his hands in a placating manner to calm the boy before he actually used that sword.

"My name is Hagrid, Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. We just wanted to know if you were attending since we didn't get a reply from you."

The boy blinked several times before he turned to his dragons who now looked sheepish. Holly absently wondered to herself '_how on earth does a dragon look sheepish?' _Naruto's screaming brought her out of her reverie_._

"How many times do I have to say: don't just eat anything that comes within the boundaries? I might actually need something from the goddamn birds that enter the borders." The dragons gave him sad looks. "Don't look at me like that! You know what you did wrong."

Naruto sighed as he looked at his two lifelong friends who were now on the verge of tears. Who knew that dragons could be so damn sensitive? He approached them and hugged them both around their necks, allowing them to soak him up with their long slimy tongues.

"Just…try not to do it again. Ok?" At their nods, he turned to face the large man in a suspicious coat and the very cute girl. "Yeah, sorry. I didn't get the letter because these two," he pointed back at the two legendary beings, "keep eating anything that crosses a certain line."

Nodding to his reply, Hagrid walked up to the boy and pulled out a manila envelope that had neat cursive writing in green ink.

Calling over Ddraig, Naruto had him open his mouth and promptly used one of his razor sharp teeth to slice open the envelope, causing Holly even more disbelief. _'He uses a bloody dragon as a letter opener?'_ she thought incredulously.

Retrieving the letter from the envelope then pushing his Welsh dragon from his shoulder, who had tried to read the letter, Naruto opened up the letter and read out loud:

_**Dear Mr. Uzumaki,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_** Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

After finishing the letter and going through the list of all equipment he needed, Naruto looked up at Hagrid and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be attending, though you should say that in person. If you bring out an owl around these two," he once again gestured to his two exotic…pets? "They'll eat it before it can leave."

Hagrid looked conflicted at this before glancing at Holly who was looking around the clearing in wonder. Naruto followed his gaze and smiled at Hagrid.

"Don't worry," he said, catching Holly's attention, "I've been to Diagon Alley before. I'll make sure she gets all her supplies."

Nodding happily at this solution, Hagrid gently pulled Holly aside to explain the situation to her.

"Listen, I got to go to Dumbledore and tell him that Naruto will be attending, so he," he pointed to Naruto, who was once again pampering his two pets, "will take care of you and will get you your school supplies in my place." He pulled out an envelope and handed it to her along with a large gold key. "This is all you will need to get your things. Be good." With that said, he turned and headed to Naruto.

Holly just stared after the giant of a man. Her jet-black hair billowed from the wind and her emerald-green eyes showing fear and uncertainty. Hagrid soon left after a short conversation with Naruto and some petting of the dragons.

As Holly heard the motorcycle's engine roar away, she couldn't help but blush at her predicament. She was in the woods. Alone. With a boy who was very handsome. In small stone house that barely looked big enough for one.

Naruto gave a concerned look as Holly gained a red tint to her face. Being the impulsive boy we all know and love, he walked up to her and placed the back of his hand on her forehead.

"Hey, you alright? You don't have a fever do you?" He then made the blushing girl even redder by placing his forehead against her own.

Letting out a small squeal, she then quickly replied to the boy.

"No, no, I'm fine. We should probably get into the house shouldn't we? It is pretty late."

Looking up into the sky, Naruto nodded to her question as he took a hold of her hand and led her to the house.

Finally inside the house, Holly was once again astounded by the prowess magic had. What looked like a small feeble stone hut on the outside was a luxurious castle on the inside.

White walls with oak-wood floors lined the house and gave it a homely and royalty feel all at the same time. She also noticed how neat everything was when she entered the bathroom for a shower. Everything had been organized carefully and was put away with a very orderly fashion.

After she stepped into the shower, she could not help but shiver when the warm water first touched her skin. At the Dursley house, she was never allowed a warm shower as they always played cruel jokes on her by turning off the heat. She gazed down at her malnourished bod and winced at the number of bruises that littered her milky-white skin with ugly blotches of back, purple, and blue.

After she finished drying herself with towels softer tan silk, she stepped out into the living room where Naruto sat at the couch typing away at a typewriter.

Not wanting to disturb his work, she tried to quietly creep to the hallway where she assumed a room would be waiting for her, but she wasn't as quiet as she thought. He turned around at the slightest of sounds and caught her looking sheepish in her way-too-large shirt and pants.

He gave her a smile before suddenly frowning. She blinked in confusion as he rose from his seat and stalked towards her. When he was finally at her side, she couldn't help but blush at his close proximity before he took her hands, causing her to turn into a deeper shade of red. He folded back her sleeves with her blinking in confusion before she found out about his intentions and quickly tried to pull away from his grip, but it was too late.

Naruto frowned at Holly's condition. He first noticed her too thin structure when he led her into the house. She was way too light for a healthy girl. The second thing he noticed was the way she walked. She walked with a pained gait while sometimes holding her arm suddenly with tender care. The deep bruises on her arm proved his theory and gave him bad thoughts.

Holly tilted her head in wonder as Naruto brought a glowing white hand to her arm and placed on her bruises. It felt warm. She looked on in wonder as the once dirty bruises faded away and numbed her arm in a good way. She looked up at him in shock as he gave her a tender gaze. Blushing slightly, she pulled away from him and spoke in a meek voice.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

He shook his head and looked back down at her, as he was a few inches taller than her, with a wide smile on his.

"No need for thanks." He then produced a deep frown. "Yu shouldn't have to thank someone for something that should have never happened before." Taking her silence as an answer, he gently pulled her into the kitchen. "Want some cookies and milk? You look like you haven't eaten in a while."

Holly tried to shake her head in refusal, but her stomach betrayed her as it grumbled loudly. She nodded her head with a flushed face as he continued to lead her into the kitchen where he sat her down on a fluffy dining chair and poured her a glass of milk while he pulled on an oven mitt. As she drank the creamy drink, he dashed over to his oven where he opened the door and deftly pulled out a large tray of fresh cookies, something Holly admitted to not having. He set down the tray in front of her, poured a glass or himself, and ate his own share of cookies in front of her.

Holly gave a wide smile as she bit down into the gooey chocolate chip cookie as the sweetness of it spread across her taste buds. Giving her new companion a smile, she asked him a question she was curious about.

"Where are your parents?" All the while she was here, she had only seen him interact with the two dragons he called Ddraig and Albion.

He gave a sad smile, one that she thought did not believe belonged on his face.

"…Never knew them." Holly gave him a sympathetic smile as he continued. "All I knew was that one day, a man came to pick me up from an orphanage telling me that my parents left me a plot of land and a house to live in. Next thing I knew, I was living here alone with nothing but the fauna and plants for company."

He looked outside at the two dragons he owned and gave a fond grin. "Then I met them. When we first met, they were the size of my palm." Holly snorted at this statement to which Naruto laughed at. "No seriously, they were. Anyway, I took them inside thinking that they were normal lizards, but imagine my surprise when I find them blowing smoke at each other the next day."

He made a humorous face which she giggled to. It was nice to see that he wasn't that unhappy from talking about his parents. He went on to explain how he made friends and by the time he was done, Holly was amazed at what the boy in front of her had went through in his life. He was very similar to her.

"So what about you?" he then asked. Holly shifted uncomfortably in her seat at this query.

"Oh, nothing much. My parents died when I was a baby so I never got to meet them. My aunt and uncle took me in but never really treated me right. And then I find out that I am apparently a famous witch who defeated someone evil. That's about it. Nothing like yours I'm afraid."

He gave a laugh at her answer.

"Yeah." They stared a one another for a short while before a bright grin it up on Naruto's face. His eyes squinted and combined with the whisker marks on his cheeks, he looked like a fox. "Well, you know what they say: 'two peas in a pod.'"

She smiled softly at his upbeat attitude. "Yeah."

They stayed silent for the remainder of the time as they ate their cookies. When they finished, Naruto placed the utensils and the plates and cups into the sink and led Holly to the living room.

Noticing her yawn, he looked at the ornate grandfather clock in the corner and gasped. It was nearly 1:30. They had to wake very early to catch the train to the mainland.

"We should probably go to bed. We got a big day tomorr…today." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. She nodded nervously and shuffled on her feet.

Naruto looked on in confusion as Holly shuffled awkwardly on her feet. That was when she decided to voice her concerns.

"Um…where am I going to sleep?" Naruto looked at her with astonishment clearly shown in his eyes.

"In my bed of course, where else would you sleep?"

Holly flushed hotly at his innocent reply. _'How in the world does he think that that's ok?'_

"Is something the matter?"

Fatigue slowly filled her mind. She didn't even care anymore. It was too late to ague anyway. Shaking her head in the negative, she let Naruto take her hands yet again and let him lead her to where she would be sleeping for the night. _'It's just one night.'_

***-The Next Morning-***

Holly woke up pleasantly for the first time in her life. Feeling a warmth behind her, she just about snuggled back into the silk covers to get a few more minutes of sleep before she realized something was off. She didn't own silk covers. Nor did pillows breathe softly into her ear sending shivers down her whole body. She turned her head slightly to see the beautiful sight of her newest and best friend.

She didn't know exactly what it was about Naruto Uzumaki, but she could not help but feel safe and at peace around him. She knew it was a cliché way to talk about someone, but she felt honest to God safe around him.

Knowing that they had shopping to do, she tried to wake him up by gently shaking his shoulder, but it was hard to do considering that he was hugging her close to his body from behind. Blushing as she felt his soft yet firm body press against her back, she then tried speaking to him.

"Naruto…Naruto, you got to get up." He mumbled cutely in response as he buried his face into her hair. She sighed softly at what she would have to do when she felt that itch.

She turned in his arms to face him, then promptly…sneezed in his face.

"AH! What the bloody hell?!" he yelled as he scrambled out of bed.

Once Naruto got his bearings, he glanced up and saw Holly staring down at him from his bed. The memories and events from last night rushed into his mind as he quickly stood up from the ground.

"Oh, damn. Holly," he said urgently, "Get dressed and meet me out in the front. We missed the train to get to the main land." With that said, he rushed out of his bedroom with a cluster of clothes and ran into the hallway bathroom to leave Holly to her business.

A few minutes later, Holly walked out of his little stone house to witness something truly horrifying: Naruto was saddling up his pure white dragon.

As soon as he registered her presence, he turned to look at her with a wide smile.

"We missed the train to the mainland, and the next one isn't until 4:45 and by the time we arrive, the entrance to Diagon Alley will be closed for the day. So," he then gesture to the one she recalled as Albion, "Albion will be taking us there directly."

That got her confused, as was evident by the look in her eyes and the tilting of her head which Naruto admitted to being cute.

"Won't people notice a giant flying dragon soaring through the air?" she asked incredulously. Seriously, how did he not think of that? Albion was the size of a private jet! There was no way people wouldn't take notice of him!

All she got in return was that damnable smirk of his that made her cheeks flush. He then patted Albion on the side. The dragon turned to regard him and Naruto pointed at Holly with his thumb as if to say: 'can you believe her?' Holly swore she heard the white dragon let loose a snort.

"Albion's species has a number of different nicknames. One happens to be 'The Vanishing Dragon.' You'll see why."

***-Diagon Alley-***

Diagon Alley was the busiest wizarding market place in England, possibly the whole world. Many colorful shops and people littered he streets. From pet stores to racing broomstick shops, if you could name it, it was a high possibility that Diagon Alley had it. Yep, just about anything that was out of the norm for many muggles was an everyday occurrence in this place.

Except for the flash of bright blue light. Many had to shield their eyes for the light

This was the sight that Holly opened her eyes to as Albion came to a smooth landing in the middle of a large square of shops. She had closed her eyes in fear when Naruto told her to hang on. She did in fact hold on for dear life, nearly breaking the poor blonde's ribs; much to Albion's amusement.

Naruto soon disembarked off the white dragon and gestured for Holly to do the same. Carefully, she brought her right foot over the back of the dragon so that she was sitting sideways, but unfortunately for her, she accidently brushed against a sensitive spine of Albion's that caused him to shake. This led to her slipping off the dragon in a way that would've been painful for her had Naruto not snatched her up before she could hit the ground.

Setting her down on her feet and brushing off the imaginary dust that had collected on her clothes, he then took her hand into his and started leading her to a large marble building in the distance; Albion followed close behind them.

Holly grew more and more nervous as they traversed the streets as many people started whispering and pointing fingers at her and her companions; or more appropriately, the large snowy white dragon that was hovering over the two children protectively.

Noticing her apprehension, Naruto glanced back at Albion with a look. The large English White Emperor simply nodded and flashed away back home with a silvery-blue light, surprising several adults. He then nudge her on the shoulder with his elbow. The raven-haired girl turned to him with eyes full of wonder and unease. He sighed inwardly at her look. _'Sweet Merlin, and I thought __**I **__was nervous when I first came here.'_

"Holly, don't be so nervous." He said with a polite tone. "Just let your eyes wander and you will forget the stares. Trust me." With his piece said, the Uzumaki boy turned around to face the front as he led Holly Potter through the streets of Diagon Alley.

Following his advice, Holly let her eyes explore everything about the crowded magical shopping center. Her eyes soon landed on several boys her age gazing with awe at a broomstick that was hovering in a display case.

"Look!" Holly heard one of them exclaim loudly. "The new Nimbus 2000! – Fastest ever -" There were many other merchandise to see. Cauldrons of all shapes and sizes, stereotypical cloaks and hats, and even some…was that a shrunken head? She shivered at that thought.

"We're here!" she heard Naruto cry. Feeling him rush forward out of her tight grip, she turned and saw him standing in front of a snowy white building of marble, that towered over the other shops, with his arms reaching out in a 'voila' kind of way.

"Holly Potter," he said dramatically with a deep bow, to which she giggled to, "welcome…to Jurassic Park." He gazed up at her after he stood up from his bow. "Just kidding. This is Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank." Marching up to the large bronze doors, he opened one and called Holly over.

As soon as she and the blonde boy stepped into the white building, she could not help but stare at the…the…

"Goblins." Naruto confirmed. "Don't worry Holly." He reassured her. "They aren't as mean as they look."

Holly just looked at him in disbelief before looking back at the goblins. Most were about a head shorter than Holly with some having a lot of facial hair or none at all. They did have a few things in common. They all had clever faces with black beady eyes and wore scarlet and gold uniforms. They also had really long feet and fingers.

The two children soon reached a second set of doors with an engraving in the dark wood.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Like I said: not too bad, but don't ever steal from them. Could be the last thing you ever do." Naruto warned. Holly shook her head in disbelief at his joking tone.

The massive oak doors swung open to reveal even more goblins sitting behind counters dong regular banking jobs like weighing coins, exchanging currency, and some even eating lunch! There were also too many doors to count leading off the hall, yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

They soon came to a stop in front of the biggest counter of the lot. Sitting there was a goblin that looked much older than the rest with half crescent spectacles on his long crooked nose with much longer flowing robes.

Naruto cleared his throat to catch the attention of the goblin who looked up swiftly.

"We would like to make a withdrawal." Holly turned her emerald gaze on Naruto, for what seemed like the hundredth time of the day, in shock of his firm tone of voice.

The goblin set down the crow feather quill it was writing with and crossed his fingers in front of him on the desk; then, he gazed deeply into the calm azure-blue of Naruto's eyes with his beady black ones. His eyes glanced to Holly for a fleeting moment before he spoke in a cruel and raspy voice.

"You have your keys then Master Uzumaki?" Although he asked Naruto the question, his eyes looked at Holly who simply stared back into his.

"Of course!" Naruto quickly rummaged in his pockets before he produce a solid platinum key with a neatly cut mandarin garnet the size of a marble at the end. He looked at Holly from the corner of his eyes, silently telling her to produce her own key. She then began rummaging in her own pockets before producing her own gold key.

The goblin snatched the keys from their hands and began to examine them from all possible angles with a keen eye. He took a bit longer for Naruto's Holly noted before he handed them both back with a smile.

"Everything seems to be in order. I will have someone escort you to your vaults." He clapped his hands with a resounding sound. "Griphook!"

From one of the many doors inside the bank came a smaller than average goblin with black hair that stumbled out of the door and wobbled over to the kids. He then said to follow him to their faults which they quickly did as he rapidly scurried away from them and into a different door than the one he came from.

From the doorway of the nice pristine bank was a narrow stone hallway reminiscent to those of the middle ages. The bizarre trio of goblin and children made their way down a spiraling staircase where, waiting at the bottom, they came upon a set of tracks and a weird looking mine cart. They all climbed in and set off.

Holly felt as if she was on a roller coaster and tried to lift her hands up into the air. Seeing her intentions, Naruto snatched her hands down as the cart raced into a low hanging tunnel that would've taken her hands clean off. Looking at him with a grateful look, Holly decided to actually listen and keep her hands inside the vehicle at all times.

Finally, after several more twists and turns, the trio made a complete stop at a small door in the passage door.

"Vault 687." Griphook announced. "Miss Potter's vault." He wobbled up to the door before turning to face them. "Key please." Holly handed him her key. "Thank you." He pressed it into a latch and turned it, causing many locking mechanisms to click and hiss. The door then slowly opened, causing some green gas to billow out of it, and as it cleared, Holly gasped in shock. Inside were mounds of gold coins, columns of silver, and heaps of bronze. She then felt a hand grasp her shoulder and turned to see Naruto looking at her with a gentle smile.

"All yours. Your parents wouldn't have left you with nothing now would they?" She blinked in surprise before walking inside the deceptively large room. Naruto looked to Griphook, who merely nodded, and walked in after her to help pile in the coins into a leather purse he snatched from home for her to use.

"Hey Naruto, could you explain to me the value of these coins?" she asked meekly. It was still settling in that she had a small fortune for her in London. Being the kind soul she knew him to be, he merely smiled.

"Sure!" He then pointed to each of the coins respectively. "Those are Galleons. The silver are Sickles, and the bronze are Knuts." Holly snickered at this. "Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. Easy enough." After they piled a heaping amount of coins into her purse, he nodded. "That should be enough for several terms." Naruto then turned to face Griphook who had been patiently waiting by the door. "We can go now."

Griphook nodded and made his way to the cart. As Holly made her way back to the cart, she noticed that something was…off about her best friend. His shoulders were tightly drawn and he seemed to be walking as if he were going to his death. She didn't comment about it, but she made a note to ask him about it later.

"Vault number 1!" Griphook said with a certain reverie in his voice. This vault was very different from her own. First of all, it had a door the size of the front doors of Gringotts. Second, it looked like it hadn't been visited in quite a while. She also noticed that Griphook stood as far away from it as possible.

Naruto marched right up to the vault with his key in hand, but the gem at the end of it was shining brightly with the intensity of the full moon. A latch opened in the door as he approached and he carefully deposited the key into the slot. A loud groaning and creaking was heard as the door opened slightly to reveal a myriad of bright colors streaming out and illuminating the dark cave.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto stepped into the vault.

Holly made a move to follow him, but a firm grip on her sleeve stopped her. She looked down to see Griphook shaking his tiny head.

"It would be best if…Master Uzumaki were to do this alone." He said ominously.

Holly felt her stomach get uncomfortable cramps as she looked at the large door with fear for her Naruto. She blinked at that thought. Her Naruto?

***-In the Vault-***

Naruto gulped loudly as he made his way to the center of the vault. He did not send a passing glance to all the gold around him. He had been here enough times to be used to the sight of the endless oceans of gold surrounding him. Many ancient artifacts and weapons also did not draw his attention from his goal: a silvery dragon figure on a pedestal with a gold aura surrounding it.

When he reached his destination, he simply stared at the ring with fear.

"…"

"…**I see you've finally returned my precious descendant." **A powerful voice rich with magic called out from his mind.

"…I have my most noble ancestor, but not out of choice, but of necessity." A chuckle was his reply.

"**I know my honorable descendant." **

Things went quiet for several moments with Naruto just staring at the dragon figure in indecision. Could he pick it up? Was he worthy?

"…***sigh* It is not a matter of worthiness or not my sweet descendant. It is a question of: are you brave enough to take the responsibility of the Keeper of Sorcery? I have already given you enough time to prepare."** This time, the voice was…softer somehow. More comforting.

"…I'm going to attend a wizard school!" Naruto blurted out. "Sorcery is not fit for the world any more. It is outdated."

"…"

"…"

"…**and that is why it needed once more." **Naruto only nodded at the words as he held his head down. **"There will be a time when modern magic will be rendered helpless to the might of the old ways. The world needs a practitioner of the old way to survive this ordeal."**

"Oh spare me that speech! You've told me a million times already!" Naruto said forcefully.

"**And I will continue to do so until you finally man up and take proper ownership of your heritage. I hear you took on the name of your grandmother: Uzumaki."**

Naruto blinked angrily as he snarled fiercely to show his frustration.

"I don't want to be brought into something **you**," Naruto emphasized this, "could have stopped. It isn't my responsibility!" Something then happened that threw Naruto in for a loop.

The dragon figure, which had been inanimate for the whole time, shook into life as it pounced onto his finger. It then proceeded to curl itself around his finger with its tail and tucked its wings near its body creating an ornate dragon ring. It also revealed the shining gem of silver and metallic crimson that had been hidden by the wings.

Naruto could do nothing to prevent this transaction. If his ancestor had a face right now, he swore it would have been smirking. And that he would've punched it in.

"**The dragon ring makes no mistakes boy. You have no choice in the matter. Good luck with those…wizards."** And with that, the voice disappeared from his mind.

Naruto grumbled to himself the entire way out of the vault. When he opened the door to head outside, he looked back once before turning to leave. No sooner had he walked outside did a black blur rush toward him and envelop him in a fierce hug. Naruto blinked several times before his mind finally caught up with this action. He chuckled slightly before he gave Holly a reassuring pat on the back.

"You were in there for nearly an hour." She cried. "What the bloody hell were you doing?"

Naruto merely shrugged. "Nothing you have to worry your pretty little head over." He turned to face Griphook. "We may leave now." Griphook nodded and turned to the cart. No one spoke for the wild cart ride back, though it seemed as if Griphook wanted to say something. He refrained from doing so. They were soon back in the main lobby where Naruto handed a few Galleons to the small goblin before the two wizards left the building to officially start their shopping.

"We should probably go get our school robes first. That is the most boring thing one has to do and it'd be best to get it over with." Naruto suggested while pointing to a shop in the distance. Holly squinted to see the sign.

"Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions?" Naruto merely nodded. She didn't really go shopping a lot so she didn't really know what order people usually bought things.

Naruto and Holly talked about a few more mundane things on the way to the store…well…more like Naruto explaining wizard culture to Holly in order for her to be more integrated with her society. She managed to learn the sort of hierarchy that the wizarding world followed. Apparently, the most respected were Pure-Bloods but the majority of the population were half-bloods. He avoided the term used for those who had non-magical origins however she noted. '_It "_

"Listen Holly, I gotta go and check up on a few things. I'll be back in time to pick you up from the store alright?" She nodded. "Kay great. Be right back." The blonde boy turned on his heels and left without another word.

"Ah, Hogwarts dear?" a plump, squat witch asked. She seemed pleasant enough, so Holly nodded with a friendly smile.

"Yup!"

"Got the lot here – in fact, a young man is being fitted right now." She led Holly to the back of the shop where a boy with a pale pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. He was about the same height as Naruto, with maybe a few more inches on him. Now, Holly wasn't one to judge on first impressions; but she could tell this boy was probably spoiled rotten if the arrogant look on his face was anything to go on. He sort of reminded her of Dudley.

The witch working on his robes looked over for a moment to regard her and gestured to a second footstool. Getting the picture, Holly headed for the stool and stepped up onto it to while Madam Malkin fitted her with a plain black robe. Holly blushed at the explorative hands of the older witch before she, Madam Malkin, began to pin up her robe.

The boy then turned to regard her.

"Hello," he said as he was pinned up, "Hogwarts too?" he asked she noticed the identical robes adorning her body.

"Yes," Holly replied stiffly. _'My lord this boy is arrogant isn't he?'_ Not aware of her inner thoughts, the boy simply continued with his haughty tone of voice which also had the hints of boredom and weariness.

"My father is next door buying my books while mother is up the street looking for a good enough wand shop." The white-blonde boy replied. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." He said all this with a devious smirk that, unlike Naruto's, gave her a sense of disgust. "Do you have your own?"

"No," she replied with disinterest in her voice, "but if I am ever in the market for one, I'd probably go for a Nimbus 2000." She was glad that Naruto taught her all this. She didn't want Mr. High-and-Mighty over here to look down upon her.

"Play Quidditch at all?" The boy asked with an honestly curious tone. She noticed he actually seemed to lose the arrogant air about him as soon as Quidditch was brought up.

"No." She said again with the same disinterest in her voice.

"I do," the boy said with pride, "father says it would be crime for me to not be picked to play for my House, and I must say, I agree. Know what House you'll be in yet?"

Holly once again thanked Naruto for his few talks with her.

"No, but I suppose Ravenclaw and Gryffindor sound nice."

The boy sneered at her response.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all of my family has been – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Holly was liking this boy less and less. He was a very nasty child wasn't he?

"No. Hufflepuff is known for being loyal. That is a very nice trait to have in a person." Once again the boy only sneered.

"What is your name anyway?" Before Holly could respond, the witch working on his robes told him with a smile:

"You're all done dear." He stepped off the stool before throwing the robes over his head and started to walk towards the front of the shop. As he reached the door, he turned to face her with a look of boredom.

"See you at Hogwarts I guess." Without waiting for her reply, he left.

When Holly was finally done, she went to the front of the shop where she paid for her clothes. She then went outside but was disappointed by the sight of an absent Naruto. Holly looked down in slight disappointment at his absence, but could not really blame him. Holly was about to wallow in her thoughts but a voice broke her out of her slight dismay.

""Hey Holly! Sorry I'm late a bit." She perked up at the sound of her friend's voice and turned to face him. He had his hands on his knees and was panting heavily. "I *pant* got caught up with some *pant* old friends of mine." She noticed three girls, who all had exotic hair colors, in the distance waving at him in a good-bye before moving off with their parents. When he finally caught his breath, he turned towards her and smiled. "Let's go!"

The two friends traversed the streets of Diagon Alley as the hours ticked by, laughing and smiling all the while buying their school supplies. Naruto even bought her another present in the form of an ink that changed color depending on the mood of the writer. It was very popular with girls Naruto had said as she wrote with the demo ink. Holly flushed deeply when she looked up said color she was writing with.

Soon the day went by and morning became afternoon. Looking up into the sun with his arm blocking most of the intense light from the sun, Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Holly," he cried out which caused said girl to turn to him, "we should probably hurry up and get your wand. The shop that sells those is going to be closing soon." Holly nodded at his suggestion and told him to 'lead the way.' He did so with a graceful step in his walk. They soon arrived at a shop that was narrow and shabby. _'A crummy shack to get a wand. How…unexpected that is.' _Holly thought. She looked at the sign which had peeling gold letters that read 'Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.'

As they stepped into the threshold of the place, Holly heard the tell-tale sign of a tinkling bell near the back of the room. The inside of the shop was no prettier than the outside had been. Dust took up the majority of the space in the small building while only a few rectangular boxes were put on display inside cracked glass display cases.

"Good afternoon." A small soft voice said. Both Naruto and Holly jumped at the voice. They spun to face the voice and were met by the oldest looking man Holly had ever seen.

He was bald on the top of the head with strings of gray hair surrounding the round shape of his baldness. He stood up straight but was only slightly taller than Holly while being shorter than her taller friend. He wore tattered gray robes with a multitude of mothballs falling from him as he shuffled about. His gray eyes shined like the full moon from his dark shop.

"H-hello. We're here to," Holly began but was interrupted by the old shop keep who she assumed was Mr. Ollivander.

"…Purchase your new wands…I've been wondering when I would see you Holly Potter." Said the man. Naruto stood off to the ide, watching with keen eyes as the Ollivander crept closer to Holly. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems like just yesterday she eagerly stepped into my shop to her own wand as you are now. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Holly stepped back in sight fear as Ollivander walked closer to her with his unnerving gray eyes looking straight at her.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for Transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

He was now officially in her personal bubble that only Naruto had ever broken before, which freaked her out.

"I am sorry to say," he reached to move her bangs from covering her forehead to reveal the lightning bolt scar she had always had. "I sold the wand that did that as well. Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Very powerful wand…and in the wrong hands…" he trailed off. "Well, if I had known what he was going to do…" Ollivander shook his head and sighed in distress before he - to Holly's immense pleasure - finally took notice of Naruto and began to speak to him.

"I must say Mr. Uzumaki, I remember every wand I've ever sold, but I do not remember selling to anyone with the name Uzumaki." Naruto looked nervous at Ollivander's observation.

"Uh, my family bought from someplace else for most of our wands. I am the first to come here for one." Ollivander narrowed his eyes into a suspicious look.

"You say that, but I already sense a connection made between your magical core and a particularly powerful conduit of magic." This made Naruto start to unconsciously rub a silvery ring on his finger that had a large diamond the color of silver and metallic crimson. Ollivander glanced at the ring before his eyes widened to epic proportions and stared into Naruto's azure orbs. Holly stood still in confusion.

"I see." And just like that, the attention was back on Holly. "Now, Miss Potter, let us see if we cannot find the perfect partner for you." He pulled out a long tape measure with silver markings. "What is your wand arm?" Holly blinked in confusion.

"Uh, well, I am right-handed." Ollivander nodded to himself before he took the necessary measurements for her arm. After a long explanation of the different kinds of wands and how a wand chooses its master, to which Naruto rolled his eyes at, he finished his measuring of Holly…in a non-perverted way.

He then went into a backroom where Holly and Naruto could see millions and millions of rectangular boxes that she assumed were filled with wands.

He came out soon after with a long thin box.

"Now then, try this young Potter: Beachwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave." Holly gingerly took the wand and (feeling foolish while doing so) waved it around before Ollivander snatched it back.

"Nope. Definitely not the wand for you. Ah." He went back into the back and brought out another wand. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -." Holly tried, but had hardly lifted the wand before the old wand maker snatched it back. "Definitely not this."

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes into an hour, but still they had not found the wand for Holly. After her latest attempt, which was an ebony and unicorn hair wand, Ollivander just about ripped her arm off trying to take it away from her.

"Hm," the old man said as he stared at a particular box, "I wonder." He came out solemnly and carefully handed her a dark red wand. "Holly and phoenix feather." As soon as he started his listing of materials, Naruto noticed the Dragon Ring start to light up in a haze of silver and red light. "Eleven inches, nice and supple. An unusual combination."

As soon as she touched it, Holly felt a rush of energy surge throughout her body. Scarlet sparks burst forth from the tip of the wand like a Roman candle. Ollivander actually had to jump out of the way when the sparks converged into a single entity: a stag. It reared up on its back legs before it fazed out of existence.

All witnesses were silent at the awe-inspiring magic that took place. Ollivander was the first to speak up.

"Remarkable!" He was clapping wildly at the show of magic. "Simply remarkable…and curious." Holly perked up at his last statement.

"Sorry, but what's curious?" she asked. He looked at her with serious grey eyes that unnerved her.

"Every magical core I use in my wands is unique. Sure there may be another wand crafter that takes a magical item from the same creature another did, but never from the same part. My point is Miss Potter, is that the particular phoenix who gave the feather in your wand, gave one other. Just one other."

Holly's hand unconsciously went to her forehead where the lightning-bolt scar was. Ollivander nodded at her gesture.

"I am afraid that it was in fact **that **wizard, who gave you that scar."

Tired of not even knowing his name, Naruto asked the question Holly so desperately wanted answered.

"And," Naruto began, "who was that wizard?"

Ollivander grew even paler than he already was. Naruto and Holly instantly knew that this was a sore subject.

"I will only say this to you two once," he glanced at Naruto's ring for this second, "since I owe it to someone. His name was Vo-Volde." He paused and cleared his throat as if he swallowed something nasty. "Oh bloody hell. You two will have to forgive me. Voldemort."

With that done, he held out his hand and asked for 7 Galleons for the wand. After they paid, Naruto and Holly ventured back outside to Diagon Alley where it was noticeably less crowded, signaling the time they should go home.

Naruto let loose a sharp whistle causing many passer byers to jump with a start. Soon, the clouds that gathered over the marketplace parted to reveal a red blur darting past the clouds at a breakneck pace. It crashed into the ground causing dust and debris to fly up startling many more wizards who promptly fainted when it cleared.

Naruto shook his head at his familiar's dramatic flair. _'He could've landed unseen or unheard, but no. He had to cause even MORE bloody property damage.' _Naruto rolled his eyes at the dragons threatening demeanor and scratched him behind his crown-like crest. He then hopped onto the saddle Ddraig had on his back and extended his hand to Holly. The black-haired girl quickly took it and pulled herself up. Another sharp and soon they were soaring through the air. Holly smiled at the feel of the wind in her face. She didn't get to really notice it last time she was on Albion, but here, right now, she felt as if nothing were holding her back. She snuggled deeper into Naruto's chest as he held her in place.

She didn't know what exactly she was in for at Hogwarts, but if Naruto was there to help her, then she had no doubt that she would enjoy it. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**A/N: **_So yeah, another story by me. Next one to be updated is most likely __**What Dreams May Come**__ then __**Together We Stand. **__After those two, most likely this will be updated. Like I said. __**Advent of the Gods**__ is on hiatus as I have to re-watch the Yugioh GX series but soon after I update this story and my other stories, expect __**Advent of the Gods**__ to be up and running. As usual, review or like or not._

_Ja Ne! ^_^_


End file.
